The Secret Music Room
by oasisblue
Summary: What if there was four music rooms? What if the Tamaki's dad wasn't the owner of the Ouran and instead just was following directions from seven girls that have to be in Music room 4. They protected the school but what happens when one can't stand it and leaves? Guess, what the first place she goes is an accidental visit to The Host Club and then the mess begins read full summary in


The Secret Music Room #4

Summary: What if there wasn't three music rooms but four? What if the Tamaki's dad wasn't the owner of the Ouran and instead just was following directions from seven girls that have to be in Music room 4. They protected the school but what happens when one can't stand it and leaves? Guess, what the first place she goes is an accidental visit to The Host Club. When the girls leave the music room 4 for the first time in a long time they are forgot their duties and secrets and unexplained things start to happen but can these girls do what's right without losing all their freedom.

"I am bored. I really hate it here." I groaned for the millionth time today. We aren't EVER allowed to leave. We just have the people come to us and we protect the school. We have known each other since birth. We have done this since we were little. Aya, is the third oldest. She has dark blonde hair that looks like it's extremely light brown. She has red ruby eyes. She was quite serious about this but when we weren't doing anything. She was pretty fun and carefree. She is like a sister to me. Masumi and Tamiko, are the oldest and cousins. Masumi is quiet mean at times but she is really caring and kind. She has dark almost black brown hair with clear blue eyes. She was the pale one in the group the rest of us were tanned. Tamiko was quite talkative and aggressive. She was kind as long you didn't mess with her at a wrong time. She had dyed blonde hair with red, hot pink and sky blue highlights. She had clear watery green eyes. She was also slightly taller than us. Hisako was my age. She was so lazy and unbelievable stupid at times. She acts more like a blonde than her hair color. She had black hair and brown doe eyes. She was a good friend and loving and very caring but extremely cold. Kotone was fourth oldest. She was extremely funny and fun to be around. She had dark red hair and grey eyes. She was extremely smart and mean at times. My twin sister Miyako looked like me exactly. We had strawberry blonde hair with red and sky blue highlighting streaks. Our hair reached past a little past the middle of our backs. We had dark pink eyes that I thought maybe were too big for us. We were pretty 'level-headed' as Tamiko puts it. We could sometimes have our moments and prank someone but it wasn't like we got a chance. We were all born the same year but different months.

"Kiyomi, shut up. You know we can't leave. We have to wait anyway that damn idiot Suoh to fill in us if it worked or whatever he wants to work on." Aya snapped. Thanks you are the best Aya snapping at me in a time like this. Truth is we are only here because since Ouran was made weird things started happening. Our ancestors have been doing this since the beginning of Ouran. Apparently the land is cursed and they were drawn to a secret room and found ways to save stop them. We are I guess witches. We use magic to keep a shield spell from the school from the monsters and spirits or a chair eating a person. They were all girls and they stayed there until they graduated. It ends up that our families have a prophecy saying that the oldest daughter shall protect it. Since we are the oldest we are here. I don't get why Miyako is here since I am older than her by three minutes but she shouldn't be here. I guess it doesn't matter. I hate it here. I have always hated it.

"Open up." That damn Suoh finally showed up. That is his entrance 'Open up.' Idiot.

"What the hell do you want?" I glare at him. He sighs.

"There is just an update. Everything is fine." He came to tell us THAT! That damn idiot.

"Leave." I order and he complied leaving.

"This is stupid." Miyako sighed. I know she meant my fight with Suoh. He pushed me into the spell I was working on once. He said it was an accident but I doubt that. It's dangerous to have any contact with a spell in progress. He was trying to kill me. I have been mad at him since then.

"I hate this. You know what I'm leaving. I can't stand this place another minute." I snapped. They all gasped as if I was an idiot.

"You can't. Anyway there are students in the school they will get suspicious if you walk down the hallway." Even though we have been locked in this room forever they gave us clothes and things to keep us entertained. I was currently clad in dark short denim shorts and a spaghetti- strapped layered pink ruffles shirt that even though unflattering showed off my huge bust. I had pink flip-flops. I was in other words not said dressed in designers. I had my hair parted to the right and a thin black headband with a pink flower on it.

"I don't care. I'm going. I'll come back. Don't worry." With that sarcastic comment, I left opening the door and leaving it the world I've always wanted to see. I saw girls wearing _**hideous**_ yellow dresses. It looked like a ugly baby duck and puke together.

Chapter end

Author note- I wrote this because I have no inspiration in my other stories and I AM SORRY. I will try to update them but I am not very loyal at the moment to my stories. I am the founder of a band and I have finally got my second singer (me the lead). I have to find new guitar, drums and keyboard players and instruments. My old player sorta got their instruments on fire and broke them. I have no idea. I have friends that can play them but they are on vacation. I am busying teaching her the new songs and such. So I will have a hard time updating and plus I have TONS of summer homework I need to finish. So I am juggling teaching her the new songs without instruments and having her hit the pitch right with TONS OF homework for school. Plus writing new songs for the band. Not to mention hanging with friends, great right. I am a busy Writer, Friend, Singer and NOT LOYAL TO ANYTHING. I am juggling all of this and it is so hard plus I have strep so I am trying not to get worse and not to get anyone else sick.


End file.
